PROJECT SUMMARY Gout impacts around 4% of the U.S. adult population and is the most common form of inflammatory arthritis in men. The incidence of gout is increasing worldwide and may be as high as 9% in the elderly. Gout is a significant burden on the healthcare system, and is associated with both decreased work productivity and quality of life. With the ever-increasing impact of gout and its associated comorbidities on the population, investigation of novel translational mechanisms mediating gout flares as well as approaches to improving gout and hyperuricemia outcomes comprise an unmet and urgent medical need. The Administrative Core is responsible for the focusing the efforts our INvestigationS In Gout, Hyperuricemia, and comorbidiTies (INSIGHT) Center of Research Translation (CORT) on 4 research projects. The Administrative Core will facilitate knowledge translation of our theme, ?Gout, Hyperuricemia, and Associated Comorbidities? to researchers, clinicians, patients, trainees, and policy makers.The goal for the INSIGHT CORT is to improve the healthcare of patients and reduce the societal burden of gout and hyperuricemia by applying scientifically rigorous, state-of-the-art methodology to clinically important translational research questions. The Administrative Core aims to: (1) Provide oversight management, methodologic, and statistical support for projects comprising the INSIGHT CORT; (2) Conduct outstanding, innovative research projects drawing on unique strengths of the major partners at University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB), Harvard University Medical School-affiliated Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH) and Brigham and Women's Hospital (BWH), and University of California San Diego (UCSD), using state-of-the-art tools from rheumatology, genetics, statistics, epidemiology, and outcomes research; (3) Foster the development of pilot and feasibility projects and the development and application of new evaluative, analytic, and translational methods to research in gout and hyperuricemia; (4) Promote the training of clinical investigators in the most current methods of translational research and evaluation applicable to gout and hyperuricemia through an enrichment program; (5) Maintain and enlarge the UAB Gout Rheumatology, Arthritis Database and Repository, a resource that will serve CORT projects proposed in this application; (6) Coordinate interactions with the Advisory Committees. To achieve the overall goal of the INSIGHT CORT and to accomplish its objectives, the Administrative Core will provide day-to-day scientific oversight of the program. It will coordinate the CORT's activities while facilitating interactions and collaborations, promoting scientific development, performing continuous evaluation of ongoing CORT programs, and setting the strategic agenda for the CORT.